


Gains in Greece

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: James has truly become happy in Greece...a little too much.





	Gains in Greece

Q and James have been living in Greece for over a year. Both of them having retired from MI6. M had a real fit when Q put in his resignation, he ranted for over an hour but Q just stood there and smiled. His mind going towards thoughts of having James all warm from the sun laying next to him on the beach.   
M had to slam a book down on his desk to get Q’s attention back.   
“M...nothing is changing, I want to spend my best years with James in Greece. He lived. Unlike most double Oh’s, mine survived. I will not be thwarted, perhaps...I can come back once in a while and consult...for a fee. But I am retiring.”   
Q walked out of his office and winked at Eve. She cringed when she heard him growl out loudly about Q. 

James was sitting on their balcony having a small espresso and reading a novel about the old west, Q was working away in the kitchen baking, even though there is a wonderful bakery just down the way from their home. Q had insisted he wanted to learn, so James didn’t interfere. 

Their home was on the water but was not too large like other villas. Since it was just the both of them; they decided to keep the villa small but very stylish and comfortable. James had demanded a pool so he could do laps. Q wanted an office and a large living area and even though it’s quite warm where they are, Q had demanded a fireplace. They had both decided to keep the exterior blended with their neighbors but inside completely changed. White walls and stone floors with comfortable rugs for James when he walks around barefoot.   
James had designed their main bathroom with two sinks and a very spacious shower with seating for times when they wanted to share and love on each other. Q had just shook his head when he saw how elaborate it was. James came up behind him and wrapped his muscled arms around his lithe body and gave him a kiss on the neck as he whispers.   
“Imagine me sitting there with you riding my cock while water cascades all over you.” He said as he takes a soft bite of Q’s earlobe.   
Q shivered and blushed, then turned in his arms. “I love it and I love you!” he placed a kiss on his lips.   
~Q~

 

Q was sitting on their balcony typing away on his laptop, his tea cup next to him with steam rising. He had decided with James amused blessing to begin writing an espionage novel. Of course all of the names changed and some information embellished. He hears a door open and close and smiles because he knows it’s James returning from the market.   
“Adam....Adam, are you out on the balcony love?” James called. Q got up and went inside to join him in the kitchen. 

“Yes, I am here. I was working on the next chapter. Did you find what you wanted to make for dinner?” James nods then leans in to give a kiss. 

“Actually I found a few great things.” James showed him all the fresh vegetables and fruit and the fish they would have later. Q took a grape and popped it into his mouth. James asked him how the chapters were going as he removed his shirt. That was when Q finally noticed that James had gained some weight. He quickly looked away before James could notice.

He decided to ignore it for now, he didn’t want to upset him. James decided to take a nap and Q went back to his novel. Q was well into his chapters when he heard his mobile ping. Swiping the screen he grins seeing it Eve, he picks up and gives off a hello. 

“Q...I need a holiday, would you two mind some company?” Q grinned hearing her whine.   
“Yes Eve...we would love to have you!” She squeals causing Q to rub his ear. She tells him she will be there in 5 days and to come pick her up at the nearest airport.   
“Yes my Queen...your carriage will be there.” Giggles was all she heard when he ended the call. He closed his laptop and decided to join James in the bedroom. As he enters he almost trips over James’s shoes, shaking his head he puts them away and the rest his clothes he tossed around.   
Placing his own clothes on a chair, Q slides into the bed and up against James. He was rewarded with muscled arms pulling him close and a kiss on his forehead.   
Q decided before he fell asleep that he would just ignore the weight gain, it didn’t matter to him, all he cared about was James’ happiness. 

 

The day had come for Eve to arrive, so Q and James were quik about breakfast and to finish tidying up there already tidy home.   
James took off for the market as Q took their Aston Martin to go pick up Eve. It was the one thing that James had insisted they bring from England. He even had a special garage built into their home to keep the elements from it. Q does enjoy the speed of the vehicle and all the extras he had placed into it. 

Eve came off the plane wearing a white sleeveless linen dress with a wide brim hat to shield her eyes from the sun! Behind her was two men carrying her luggage. Q began to think she was coming to live with them because of the amount she brought.   
“Q!!!!!!!!!!!”...She called out as she waves her hands. They hug tightly before giving each other a kiss on the cheek.   
“Look at you Adam, you look amazing. I do believe Greece agrees with you!” She said sweetly, Q just laughs.   
“You should see what it’s done for James!” He said before opening the door of the car for her. As she slid into the leather seat, Q tipped the stewards before rounding the car and getting in hisself. 

As he pulled out and into roadway, she glanced over at him. “What exactly has it done to my James?” She asks with a well defined raised brow.   
Q widens his eyes and raises his brows then glances at her before turning back to the road.   
“Well...Lets just say, he had really embraced his new life.” He says snickering. Eve’s lusciously glossed lips frowned. Q glances at her and chuckles.   
“Don’t worry, he is still your James...There is just, um more of him to love!”

Eve leans back in her seat as her lips make a distinct o.   
“Are you serious, James has gained weight?” Q nods as he takes a turn a little too fast.  
“But Eve...you are not to say anything. Promise me, I haven’t said a word to him about it. He is so beyond happy and relaxed, and I want him to stay that way….Promise me. You will only comment if he says something first.” 

Eve held up her pinky and together they did a pinky swear. After putting that to rest, Q began telling her about their home and how it was designed. 

James meanwhile was perusing the fresh vegetables at the market, he decided to grab a few bunches of asparagus; squash and some eggplant. His arms ladened with many bags of groceries. He figured Eve wouldn’t mind a light pasta entree loaded with veggies and a slight cream sauce. 

He was passing a window and saw his reflection and frowned. Thinking to himself. “Jesus James, when did you get so fat?” He quickened his pace to get home before Q and Eve. Once he made it home, he put everything away then almost ran into their bathroom and stripped his clothing off. 

He turned and looked at his body and couldn’t believe what he saw. His six pack has gone a bit soft, he could actually push in his stomach a bit. A sense of mortification came to his mind as did Q. Why hasn’t he said anything?  
He heard the car entering the garage and quickly got dressed in a dark t shirt and his well worn jeans. As he zipped up he noticed it wasn’t as loose as it use to be. Suddenly he heard his name called so he decided to just put it in the back of his mind. Putting on a brave face he walked out and greeted Eve with a large hug.  
“James!!!!!!!!! She practically ran over to him and slides her arms around his neck. He lifted her up then put her back down laughing. Her lush brown eyes looked at Q and widened for a second. Quickly she smiles large when James pulls back.  
“ I was just telling Q how much Greece agrees with him and now I see it does you as well… Look how tan you are! Your eyes are even bluer!” He smiles and kisses her cheek.   
“We have missed you Eve, and you look amazing as well. Quite the lovely tourist in that linen dress. You look very nice!” She poses for him with a slight blush on her cheeks. She takes off her hat and sets it aside as she slides into a seat at the table.   
Q walks over to James and kisses his cheek before he looks into their large refrigerator.   
“So what are we having this evening?” Q asks. James turns from Eve and begins pulling things out.   
“I was thinking a light pasta primavera with a white wine.” Q nods and smiles at him   
“Sounds lovely.”  
James left to go get her luggage, telling Q he knew he didn’t have the strength to pick all of it up. Q huffed but smiled.   
“Eve...you are going to love your room. It faces the water and you even have your own balcony. When James returned ladened with her many bags, they all went to her room. 

She gasps at how lovely it is. Two large windows facing the blue Mediterranean. A door to her small balcony that has a table and two chairs. She places her hat on the white dresser adorned with redwood handles. The bed is a Queen size with green and blue pillows and a white comforter. Bedside tables on either side that were just like the dresser. 

She opened the door and stepped out letting the breeze flow through her hair, causing her skirt to ruffle. She turned to them.   
“It’s like a movie!” James and Q both laughed. Q pointed out her private restroom. It was white as well with two large white shag carpets and a huge shower with a bench inside. Large mirror and a sink.   
“I knew that you would come visit so I went on a shopping spree for you.” She glanced at the cosmetics and lotions seeing that James had indeed spent a good amount of money. Very manicured nails touched upon bottles from Chanel.   
She looked at him and smiled. “I am so happy you think me worthy of Chanel!” He just laughs.   
“You are worth so much more.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek then waves them both out so she can change her clothes and freshen up. 

After about thirty minutes she emerges wearing kitten heels with white capris and a pink gauzy blouse, smelling of Chanel no.5. She joins them on the balcony as James begins pouring her a glass of merlot. Slender fingers grasp the glass as she leans back in her seat.   
“It is just amazing here, I envy you both. You outlived Six and have found your eden. I am hoping for my dream to come true as well.” She says before taking a sip.   
“It will, I know it will, but where would you want to live...London or someplace else?” Q asks.   
Setting her glass down, she stares at it before looking at him. “I have always wanted to live in Paris. Find myself a frenchman and live out my life eating pastry and having wine while wearing the latest couture!” James and Q both nod, enjoying that scenario.   
James spoke first. “Well, we haven’t finalized anything yet but, we put down a bid for a very fine home in Paris. Perhaps, when we get it…” Q opened his mouth but James put up two fingers. “As I was saying, when we get it. Maybe you could check on it a few weeks a year?”   
Q quickly put in a statement. “If we get it...we haven’t heard and it is still quite a lot of money.”   
James gave him a look. “Adam...I sold the land at skyfall and it was quite a sum of money. Plus the sale of my flat in London in Chelsea. We can afford the home. And why not have a guest who can check in on it and make sure all is well.” Q huffed and gave him a look that screams we will discuss this later alone.   
Eve all but squealed with excitement and began saying french male names of her soon to be beaus causing them all to laugh.   
“I think Gaston should be the winner… I’m hoping you find a Gaston.” She started laughing at James. “Should I change my name to Belle?” She said as they all laughed.   
James stood up and went to make dinner as Q and Eve continued talking. He sauteed the vegetables then began adding the spices and cream. As he was adding the cream he remembered his weight gain and put it away. Deciding that this was his last fattening meal. 

After having their meal and wine. Eve had become tired from her flight and waved off to her bedroom. Q went to help settle her in as James cleaned up and went to their own bedroom and stood in front of the mirror again. He lifted his black t shirt and touched his soft stomach. All he could think about was why hadn’t Q said anything. He removed his jeans and pulled on some pajama bottoms and slid into their bed. James heard the door open and close, then Q’s clothes hitting the floor. Once Q finished in the restroom, he slid under the duvet and up against James’s back. 

James could feel his lips against his back and his hand caress his stomach. The action caused James to flinch. Q frowned and pulled back a little.   
“James...is something wrong?” Q asked. James turned in the bed and sat up. His voice turse and his face hard.   
“Notice anything different!” James uttered harshly. Q sat back further and looked at him then sighed. He rubs his face as he figures out how to respond. 

“Yes James...I have noticed, but I love you and it doesn’t matter to me whatsoever. I didn’t say anything because you have been so happy and calm...almost zen. I didn’t want to bother you with it because I know you can get a bit sensitive about your appearance.” Q was looking at him with love in those hazel eyes of his. James got up abruptly from their bed and ripped off the t shirt.   
“I am losing my edge Q...I am getting fat. Jesus, at the beach the other day I didn’t even sense that a child coming up behind me. I am too at ease with my surroundings.”  
Q got up and went over to him and wrapped his arms around his body.   
“James...you are retired and happy. It is not unusual for you to gain some weight. You don’t have to be ready at every second now to be on point. You are free of that. You’re a civilian now and are free to get fat and enjoy your life. No more marks or guns...no bombs. You no longer have to watch your back or mine. If you are unhappy...go on runs, workout, either way I love you...all of you, you bloody hippo.” Q looked up at him with a smirk. 

James glared down at him but couldn’t hold back his laughter.   
“Hippo?..you snarky little…” James stopped and picked Q up and carried him to their bed as Q laughed and squirmed in his arms.   
“No...no...you will crush me! Stop, You’re too large.” James ignored him and tossed him on the bed and got atop him. He knew Q was just teasing him and it causes him to love him even more. 

The began kissing, and loving on each other. Eve in her room was texting Tanner back in London about the happenings.


End file.
